The present invention relates to a structure that allows a diving use snorkel to attach on the mask. By using this structure to attach the snorkel to the mask, this structure provides easy, fast and simple methods.
Usually divers (or scuba divers) carry masks and snorkels as basic equipments. The snorkel is usually attached to the side of the mask by using a fixture. This fixture hangs on the strap, so the snorkel can be naturally adjust to the correct direction. (Snorkels have to be vertical during usage)
From past experiences, snorkels usually have hook shape equipments to allow itself attach to the strap. Although these structures are simple to use, they also have some odds, such as:
1. Hard to attach: When the snorkel is tightly attached to the strap, it is often hard to adjust the snorkel to a more comfortable and correct position, which is also hard to move.
2. Hard to release: Divers often release the mouth pads from their mouths, or even they sometimes need to release the snorkel from the strap. However, from past experiences, these structures are often hard the release.
3. If the snorkel is not in vertical direction while using it, these hook shape equipments may twist the strap and cause the users to feel uncomfortable.
An ideal fixture of snorkel should at least contain the following function:
1. Easy to attach and release;
2. While adjusting the angle of the snorkel, strap should not be twisted;
3. Easy to adjust the position of the fixture;
4. Easy to produce and assemble.
The present invention of fixture mainly includes the first part which is assembled on the strap, and the second part which is assembled on the snorkel. These two parts combining together make a fixture structure which contains the cons introduced above. The first part has a structure that allows it to attach and release from the strap. The present invention has this part controlled by a buckle. By functioning with the concaving brick structure of the second part, the attaching and releasing functions can be produced.
Further on, when the user wants the concaving buckle of the second part to attach and release from the first part, the concaving buckle has to be place to a correct position. The present invention has the neck of the concaving buckle designed in difference thickness, so that only in a certain direction the concaving buckle can enter the opening of the first part. On the other hand, by using this method, the concaving buckle would not be released accidentally.
In other words, by using the fixture structure of the present invention, the user can quickly attach the snorkel to the mask in certain direction. When attached, the mouth pad of the snorkel can easily be adjusted to the most appropriate position where the user""s mouth is. If the user would like to release the snorkel, he/she only has to press on the pressing board of the structure, and the snorkel can be released quickly in a certain direction.
Since both parts are designed to allow the snorkel to do horizontal and vertical adjustment, the snorkel and the strap can be adjusted to the most comfortable position for the user.
According to the spirit of patent law, the description of the fixture structure of the present invention can be modified according to the different specialties. For example, the way the first part and the second part attach to the mask and the snorkel, or by switching each other, or by some modification of the structure of the fixture should all be included in this case.
The main purpose of the present invention is to produce fixture equipment that allows the snorkel to quickly attach or release from the mask.
The present fixture structure includes the first part and the second part; where the first part can be adjust horizontally on the strap by not twisting the strap. The second part is located on the snorkel and can move in vertical direction. By combining the two functions, the snorkel can be adjusted to the most comfortable position for the diver.